


watch me kneel

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Barry, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Julian, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: ‘Come on, Barry,’ Julian mutters impatiently, looking at his watch again. He’s not feeling comfortable here, sitting alone at a table. A black man at the bar has been leering at him intermittently for the past half hour. Hardly surprising, the way Barry has him dressed. Both his skinny jeans and his black shirt are a size too small, designed to show off his body in the best way possible. They’ve never played out in public before, not like this, and Julian’s nervous.‘Dressed as per my instructions, I see,’ Barry purrs into his ear, ‘Good boy.’ Julian’s stomach twists into a knot at Barry’s words. He appeared out of nowhere, as usual. Gripping his chin, Barry kisses him, quick and dirty, keeping an eye on Julian’s admirer at the bar. The man makes an apologetic gesture and turns away. ‘I bet you wouldn’t have to ask him twice, hmm?’
Relationships: Julian Albert/Barry Allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	watch me kneel

**watch me kneel**

_Pretty slow here for a Saturday night,_ Jarvis thinks, swirling his scotch around in its glass before downing it in one go and ordering another. He likes this bar, even if it’s dark and dirty.

Maybe _because_ it’s dark and dirty.

There aren’t many places like this in town, where a gay man might sit and have a quiet drink and possibly get to see some action later. Some couples are already making out, but no one interesting. For now, he’ll settle for observing the beautiful blond man who’s clearly expecting company. He looks a little younger than Jarvis and he can see every line of the man’s body through his tight clothes. Jarvis tries to look away, but his eyes are drawn to the blond over and over again.

*

‘Come on, Barry,’ Julian mutters impatiently, looking at his watch again. He’s not feeling comfortable here, sitting alone at a table. A black man at the bar has been leering at him intermittently for the past half hour. Hardly surprising, the way Barry has him dressed. Both his skinny jeans and his black shirt are a size too small, designed to show off his body in the best way possible. They’ve never played out in public before, not like this, and Julian’s nervous.

‘Dressed as per my instructions, I see,’ Barry purrs into his ear, ‘Good boy.’ Julian’s stomach twists into a knot at Barry’s words. He appeared out of nowhere, as usual. Gripping his chin, Barry kisses him, quick and dirty, keeping an eye on Julian’s admirer at the bar. The man makes an apologetic gesture and turns away. ‘I bet you wouldn’t have to ask _him_ twice, hmm?’ Barry slides into the seat next to him, ‘He’s been staring at your pants for half an hour.’ Julian turns to him and frowns. ‘You were here all along?’ It’s Barry’s turn to frown now. ‘What? Of course I was. Behind that ugly pillar in the corner. Did you honestly think I’d dress you as a slut and then leave you alone in a place like this?’

‘I wasn’t sure,’ Julian admits, breathing out a sigh of relief when Barry wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. ‘Whatever games we play, Julian, your safety will _always_ be my first concern. Okay?’ Julian nods and he can see the shift in Barry’s stance that tells him the game’s about to start. ‘Do you want to use your safeword?’ Barry asks, his voice clipped and short, indicating the kind of answer he expects. ‘No, sir.’

‘Very good then,’ Barry says, leaning in to nip at Julian’s throat, slipping a hand under his shirt and moving up to squeeze a nipple.

*

Most of the patrons just ignore them, used to this sort of behaviour around here, but Jarvis is watching again. He turns to the bartender and says, ‘Do you know them?’, nodding to the intriguing couple. The bartender shrugs. ‘Never seen them before. I don’t think they’re planning to share, though.’ The newcomer’s possessively sucking a mark into the blond’s throat as they speak. The blond man and his partner clearly have some kind of dom/sub vibe going on. ‘Yeah,’ Jarvis says, ‘Pity.’

*

Barry grips Julian’s hair tightly, exposing his throat for easy access and forcing him to meet his admirer’s dark eyes head-on. Julian groans, arching into Barry’s touch when his husband’s fingers stroke the front of his jeans. His erection is clearly outlined in those sinfully tight trousers. Barry initiates a bruising kiss to distract Julian from the hand that’s carefully undoing his button and zipper. Julian whines from the back of his throat, blushing at the realisation of how exposed he is. In truth, the movement of Barry’s hand and Julian’s lack of underwear are hidden under the table. Barry trails his fingers just underneath his waistband, all the way around until he can slip them lower and feel for Julian’s entrance. They’re no longer kissing now, their heated gazes meeting when Barry finds what he’s been looking for. An hour ago he had Julian plug himself up after sex. ‘How does it feel, baby?’ Barry purrs into his ear. Julian swallows sharply. ‘Full,’ he says, his voice cracking. ‘So full.’

‘Mmm,’ Barry says, gripping the base of the plug and moving it around slowly, ‘I know you can take it, Jules. You’ve taken more for me. Right?’ Julian breathes out to calm his nerves, and nods hesitantly. Barry withdraws his hand from Julian’s trousers and says, ‘If I take you out into the alley, do you think your admirer will follow us?’ Apprehensively, Julian glances at the bar. The man is staring at him with hooded eyes, a hand trailing down to the bulge in his own pants. ‘I think he might,’ Julian says. Barry can’t tell from his tone how he feels about that so he asks. ‘If he does, what do you want to happen?’

‘Uh,’ Julian says, uncertain what Barry’s suggesting. ‘I won’t let him touch you,’ Barry assures him, ‘but would you let him watch, or should I send him away?’ Julian bites his lip, mulling it over. The black man is attractive, nicely built and with an expressive face. ‘Let him watch,’ Julian says, ‘But if it feels weird... if I change my mind...’

‘Safeword and I’ll have us back home in half a second,’ Barry says firmly, doing Julian’s zipper back up and grabbing hold of his backpack. ‘Come on, let’s go out through the back,’ Barry says, raising his voice and briefly looking at the bar. He nods at the man, keeping his hand in the small of Julian’s back and leading him outside.

*

Carefully, Jarvis steps into the half-darkened alley and meets the steely gaze of the dominant man. ‘Hello,’ he says, his voice steady. He keeps his blond sub right behind him protectively. ‘S-sorry,’ Jarvis says, ‘I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll go.’

‘Or you could stay,’ the dom says calmly. ‘Watch if you like. As long as you don’t touch either of us.’ Hesitantly, Jarvis looks over at the sub and asks, ‘Are you okay with that?’ The blond man nods, meeting his eyes without fear or doubt. ‘Yes. I don’t mind.’ Jarvis nods. ‘Okay.’

‘I hope it goes without saying you can’t film or photograph any of this,’ the dom adds, stroking a hand through his sub’s hair. ‘Of course,’ Jarvis agrees, ‘I won’t bother you.’ He melts into the shadows in a corner of the alleyway, leaning against the wall. The view from here will be perfect. It’s the end of a sweltering hot day and the air is still warm, a light breeze ruffling his hair.

*

Barry drops his backpack on the cobblestones and crowds Julian up against the wall. ‘Let’s put on a show, huh?’ he says with a smirk, pinning Julian’s wrists above his head and leaning in for a hard kiss. Julian responds eagerly, moaning into his mouth and bucking his hips up against Barry’s. Barry chuckles. ‘I can’t believe how hot you are already. I let you come an hour ago. Was that not enough for your greedy cock?’ Julian flushes bright red and casts his eyes down. He hates that he loves it when Barry talks to him like this. Barry’s knee presses between his legs and he tilts Julian’s chin up, forcing him to meet his husband’s green eyes. ‘Do you want more?’

‘Yes. Please, sir.’ Barry smiles, and abruptly lets go of Julian’s wrists.

‘On your knees, slut.’ Julian drops to his knees with a groan. _So obedient,_ Barry thinks warmly. He still can’t believe how lucky he is to be with Julian, who gets off on being treated this way. His blue eyes are full of fire as he looks up at Barry, desperately wanting to please him. Julian puts his hands on Barry’s black leather shoes. They both know why – squeezing Barry’s ankles is their safeword when they’re in this position. Barry waits for a bit, enjoying the way Julian begins to fidget nervously when nothing happens.

*

There’s no way it should be this hot. They’re just two fully clothed men looking at each other, but the chemistry between them is almost tangible in this narrow, dimly lit alleyway. And Jarvis has a weakness for watching men kneel. He refuses to touch himself for now, because he’s pretty sure this dom isn’t planning on a quickie. He behaves as if he has all the time in the world, just staring at his handsome partner and stroking his cheek. Eventually, he unzips his own pants and takes his dick out. ‘You know what to do,’ he says, the command ringing out so Jarvis can hear him clearly. The sub surges forward eagerly, undeniably pleased he finally gets to touch his master.

*

Julian sucks him down in one smooth movement and gets to work. He knows from experience that Barry prefers to be in control of a blowjob, so he enjoys this brief moment to the fullest, licking and sucking happily until Barry’s strong hands cup the back of his head. Barry pushes forward, gently at first, working his cock deeper into Julian’s mouth with every thrust. Julian’s gaze is steady even as his eyes water when Barry forces his way into Julian’s throat, and his hands twitch but never move from Barry’s shoes. ‘Oh,’ Barry breathes when he’s all the way in, Julian’s nose buried in his pubic hair, ‘Oh, such a good boy.’ He pulls back to let Julian breathe deeply before thrusting in again. ‘You feel so good, baby,’ he grinds out, forcing Julian to deepthroat him several more times before letting up and sticking to Julian’s mouth. Barry grunts, sharply thrusting in and out of Julian’s hot mouth. ‘Yeah,’ he hisses, ‘You love it, don’t you? Being _used_ like this –’ Julian whines around Barry’s cock. His partner pulls on his hair, just a little, just enough to sting and cause Julian to gasp. ‘You’d better be ready to swallow,’ Barry warns, moving faster as he gets closer to orgasm.

*

_Fuck, he was born to suck cock,_ Jarvis thinks, rubbing himself through his pants as he watches. _So gorgeous._ The dom cries out as he comes and his sub swallows greedily, following it up with a gentle clean-up. ‘That was passable,’ the dom says cruelly, chuckling when his partner glares up at him and mutters something about impossibly high standards. He then immediately takes charge. ‘You think just because we’re being watched that I won’t punish you for mouthing off? Get on your hands and knees, slut.’

‘I’m sorry sir, I –’ He appears contrite but his dom isn’t falling for it, so he assumes the right position. The master kneels behind him and undoes his sub’s pants, pulling them down to his knees. Jarvis sucks in a sharp breath when he sees that the blond isn’t wearing any underwear.

*

‘Ten strokes,’ Barry tells him, not giving Julian a chance to react before he begins a harsh spanking. Julian cries out at first, but soon switches to soft groans. ‘You’re enjoying this,’ Barry states blankly when he finishes, reaching around to squeeze Julian’s hard cock. ‘Unbelievable.’ He kneels in front of Julian and whispers, ‘You okay?’ There are tears in Julian’s eyes and he looks completely out of it, but he replies, ‘Yes. Fuck. I feel so good, Barry.’

‘Alright then,’ Barry says, returning to Julian’s back and gently pulling the plug out. Some of Barry’s come trickles down Julian’s leg and he whimpers at the sudden emptiness. Barry grabs a tissue to wipe the buttplug clean and puts it in his backpack. ‘Look at you, still stretched and ready for me.’

*

The evidence that the blond was already fucked earlier today makes Jarvis finally reach into his pants and stroke himself properly. Impossibly, the dom is hard again. _Doesn’t he have a refractory period?_ Apparently not, because he grabs some lube and slicks himself up. He doesn’t bother to prepare his sub, but simply pushes inside slowly. Both men cry out in pleasure.

*

Barry uses him relentlessly, setting a brutal pace. Julian briefly turns his head and catches his admirer’s hungry eyes. The man is stroking his cock lazily, clearly enjoying the show. He smiles at Julian, appearing grateful for being allowed to stay and watch. Julian indulges in a small fantasy and imagines the man walking up to him and pushing his dick into Julian’s open mouth, uninvited, fucking his throat even though it’s still raw from Barry’s earlier abuse. Maybe Barry can tell what he’s thinking, because he bends over to hiss, ‘That fantasy might become reality quicker than you expect if you don’t focus on me, Jules,’ and Julian laughs. Curling his right hand around Julian’s cock, Barry continues out loud, ‘Look at you, getting fucked in this dirty alley... Some stranger watching us, and getting off on it. And you don’t even care. Little slut.’ Julian doesn’t have anything to say to that, moaning loudly instead when Barry drags him ever closer to the edge.

‘Your friend just came all over his hand,’ Barry informs him quietly. ‘I bet you’d like to crawl over there and lick it off like the –’ Julian cries out sharply when Barry slams into his prostate and triggers his orgasm, his come splattering the cobblestones. Refusing to let up, Barry fucks into him again, three strokes, four, then follows his husband into the abyss. Julian’s shirt clings to his back, soaked through with sweat, and Barry buries his face into it while he eases out slowly. He can tell Julian’s about to collapse and holds him up carefully with one arm, reaching into his backpack with the other.

Barry pushes the plug back in, careful of Julian’s oversensitivity. ‘Barry... No... Too much...’ Julian’s voice is pained. Barry strokes a hand through Julian’s hair soothingly. ‘Sssh baby, it’s okay. I just don’t want my come to leak in your pants. I’ll take it out as soon as we get home, I promise.’ Julian nods bravely as Barry pulls his pants up and helps him upright. ‘Thank you,’ a voice says from the shadows. Their admirer steps forward and smiles at them. ‘You two are beautiful together.’

‘You’re welcome. Have a good night,’ Barry says, and the man disappears back into the bar.

Barry turns to Julian again. ‘You okay if I run us home, or would you rather walk a bit and get a cab?’ Julian barks out an exhausted laugh, sagging against Barry. ‘I don’t think I _can_ walk at the moment.’ Barry smiles fondly. ‘Running it is, then.’

Almost as soon as they get home, it begins to rain heavily, a typical downpour after a blazing hot day. Barry helps Julian into the shower. ‘The rain will wash away the evidence that my slut came all over the cobblestones,’ Barry remarks, getting a weak laugh from Julian. Barry follows him into the shower. ‘I’m going to take the plug out now, okay? It’s almost over.’ Julian nods and plants his hands on the shower wall, offering his ass to Barry. He gently works the plug out of Julian’s stretched, red opening as his husband groans in pain and relief. Barry rinses off the toy, puts it aside and begins to wash Julian clean of sweat and dirt and come. ‘Look at you,’ Barry says softly, ‘so gorgeous, offering yourself to me... I could take you again, just like this. I know you’d let me.’ Julian whimpers, but doesn’t protest. ‘It’s okay,’ Barry says, ‘I won’t do it. I know you’ve had enough. My good boy. Turn around.’ Barry continues to wash him and mutter praise until Julian’s relaxed and pliant in his arms. ‘Bed?’ he says eventually, earning him a tired smile. ‘Sounds great,’ Julian says. ‘Oh, and thank you. For sewing those kneepads into my trousers.’

‘Of course, baby. You know I don’t _actually_ want to hurt you. And your knees would’ve been raw from kneeling on those cobblestones for so long.’

Julian pulls on his pyjama pants and crawls into bed while Barry heads out to the kitchen for a couple of minutes. He returns bearing two steaming mugs and offers one to his husband.

‘Here, love. Tea with honey.’ Julian gratefully accepts the mug and takes a sip. ‘Thank you.’

‘Does your throat hurt badly?’ As rough as Barry can be during a scene, he’s always gentle and concerned after.

‘I’ve had worse,’ Julian says honestly, ‘You’ve been rougher.’ Barry smiles at him. ‘Hard to believe you never deepthroated anyone before me.’

‘Oh yeah, you corrupted me well and truly.’ They both laugh and Barry wraps an arm around Julian’s shoulder, pulling him close and gently kissing his neck.

*


End file.
